Daddy's Dangerous Little Girl
by anime2127
Summary: What happen if Michael De Santa had another daughter but this one was just like him? My name Eruka De Santa I am 14 years old, I have black hair, brown eyes and I am also skinny with small tits. I'm really good at shooting and stealth. My father had taught everything he knows. I stuck with him always. (I Know My Summary Sucks. But The Story Is Better). Also this is an OC
1. Car Complications

_What happen if Michael De Santa had another daughter but this one was just like him? My name Eruka De Santa I am 14 years old, I have black hair, brown eyes and I am also skinny with small tits. I'm really good at shooting and stealth. My father had taught everything he knows. I stuck with him always.__** (I Know My Summary Sucks. But The Story Is Better). Also this is an OC**_

* * *

Jimmy and Tracey were fighting again. I was just watching TV and I can't hear it no matter how high I put the volume.

I groan and get up to tell them to shut up but I hide when I saw some black guys sneaking around are house. I guess he was here for jimmy's new car. I went to go warn dad. He was in the garage I made sure that guy didn't see me

"Daddy some guy is sneaking in are house" I said worried like

"I Know" Dad said blankly

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Dad told me his plan which was to hide in the back of the SUV to find out who sent him.

"Can I go" I asked hopefully. He seem to think about it for a second

"Ok. But don't tell your mother", I give him a look

"When have I ever-" I was interrupted when we heard footsteps. Dad opens the trunk when he did I get and he follows when he shut the trunk door. He covers both of us up in a black blanket. When know that it was him when the engine started while driving he was talking on the phone with some guy name Simeon. So he must be a repo guy well that explains why he is here jimmy never pays his payments what a asshole.

When he hung up the phone dad come from under the cover and point a gun at his head

"This is a nine milometer semi automatic pushed against your skull. Don't look around just drive where you going" Dad demand. While they were talking I got up from the floor and sit with my legs crossed.

"Who the hell is she" Franklin asked confused

"This is my daughter. She's the one who saw you sneaking in my house

"Thanks a lot kid" Franklin groans

"Hey you're the one who was sneaking in are house" I said. When we came to got to the place dad said to run throw the window or he will shoot him. I get in the back seat and held on for dear life while he rams into the window

"Shitty situation, dog" he yells. A guy I guessing to be Simeon run out

"Franklin!. What the fuck are you doing" Simeon yells. We get out the car. I had a massive headache

"Mr. Simeon... It's not exactly how it looks" Franklin said holding his head. I guess he have a headache too.

"I always trump for a job well done", Dad said giving him some money. He told he to leave when Franklin left, Dad and Simeon was fighting. I just watched. When dad was finish beating him up.

We had to steal a car to get home when we got home. I go in the house to see mom in her tennis clothes outfit. I hate her tennis cough I think she is cheating on Dad. I went in the bathroom to get a aspirins. Then I went in my room to Man What A Day


	2. FatherSon Daughter

**_I Hope you like it so fair. Like i said this is a Oc. I don't own nothing but Eruka. If you don't like it then don't read it._**

**_ I except PMs and Reviews. Thanks For Reading. Enjoy_**

* * *

I was on Life Invaders, in the living room, on my laptop. Mom and Tracey were arguing about something about Tracey's boyfriend.

"There is never peace and quiet in this house" I groan. I heard a doorbell ring. I get up to see who it is, I guess no one didn't hear it I can see why with all the loud noise in the house. I open the door to see that it is Franklin.

"Wassup kid. Your dad here?" Franklin asked

"Yea come on in" I said letting him in. We walked passed Mom and Tracey who was still fighting. We go outside to see daddy sitting outside with a drink and a smoke in his hand.

"Daddy Franklin is here for you" I said looking down at him. My phone was vibrating in my pocket I go in the house to answer it while I let them talk

"Hello", I answered it was jimmy

"Eruka don't tell dad. But I'm in his yacht. I tried to sell it but some guys stolen it. Right know I'm in the freeway can you come get me" Jimmy said whispering. I hung up the phone. I cannot believe he tried to sell dad's boat that ass whip

"Dad jimmy's in trouble" I yelled

"What! What's wrong what happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way there" I said. We took my mom's car and I told dad what happen he was so angry.

"Where going to have to cancel that drank Franklin my darling son is in trouble. Eruka where is he" Dad asked

"He said he was on the freeway" I said while dad was driving fast. When we catch up to his yacht. He told Franklin to get aboard it and find jimmy. He jumped on it

"Be careful man" I yelled to Franklin. He throws some people off board. But then he was going to be thrown off

"Eruka! Shot that mutherfucker" Dad said. I pulled out my favorite gun which was an Uzi (Micro SMG). And I shoot the guy who was going to push Franklin off.

"Got him" I said putting it away in my waist band on my jeans.

"Dad" We heard jimmy yell then next thing we know he was hanging on to the sail

"JIMMY!" I screamed. Jimmy got on my nervous most of the time but I still love the asshole. Dad got under the sail and was able to catch him in the backseat which where I was sitting. I hit jimmy over and over angry at him

"Stop hitting me" Jimmy said trying to cover himself

"You little shit what were you thinking" Dad yelled. When Franklin get back in the car we tried to keep up with the thieves but then mom's car broke down

"That doesn't sound good" Jimmy said. We lost it

"My Boat!" Dad yelled

"Nice going ass whip" I said hitting him again. Jimmy tried to explain to him what happen and try to apologize.

"We can take the car to Los Santos Customs. I know someone there" Franklin said. Mom would flip out if she sees this car right know.

"Fine. Can you call a taxi? And take this two home when the car is fixed. I want be by myself for a while" Dad said sadly I felt so sorry for him.

I was hitting jimmy all over again and he tried to shield himself from my hits. This was his entire fault; while I was hitting him Franklin was calling a cab for dad. When we get to the repair shop dad gets in the taxi while we go to get the car fixed. Jimmy was sitting shotgun maybe so I won't hit him.

"Thanks a lot Eruka" jimmy groan I glared at him

"What the fuck are you talking about" I said angrily

"If you would have shut your mouth and came got me we would have came back with dad's boat" Jimmy said

"No way in hell would I get it back alone you ass whip" I said. Jimmy stops talking to me and talk to Franklin.

When we get home we parked moms car it look brand new

"Thanks for helping us out Franklin" I said gratefully

"No problem "Franklin replied.

"We should hang out sometime" Jimmy said

"And when you get tired of him call me up" I said chuckling

"Bitch" Jimmy insulted me

"Ass Whip" I insulted back

"Ok you two I have both of your numbers" he chuckled walking away. We walked in the house I walk up stairs to my room. I Hope My Dad OK


	3. Marriage Counseling

I was walking around strawberry. I know I know why a person like me would walk around this place put for some reason I like it here. I heard something following me, I stop walking and turned around but show no one but then I felt something sniff my leg I look down and saw a large Rottweiler with a green color. I bend down

"Well hello big guy where did you come from" I said patting his head and he barked in response.

"Chop!" the dog seem to responded to the person I look up and it's Franklin

"Oh hey Franklin this your dog" I said

"No he's my boy dog. His name Chop" Franklin said coming over to us

"Why is he name that" I asked patting Chop

"Because he would bite the shit out off someone" Franklin said chuckling. I laugh at that.

"I bet" I said chuckling

"What the hell are you doing here anyways" Franklin asked curious. I get up

"I'm bored I decide to walk around" I said shrugging

"Alright. But why here for all I know you could get robbed or attack" Franklin said. I scoffed at him then I lift my shirt up a little to reveal the Uzi I have in my waistband on my jeans.

"Oh please I want someone to rob me" I said

"Well Damn, you bad" Franklin chuckled

"I sure am" I said laughing

"You on your way home I was on my way to your dad house I can drive you if you want" Franklin asked. I shrugged a free ride is a free ride

"Sure what the hell" I said we go to his car which was a White Buffalo. We get in his car he back up and he stick his head out the window

"Chop go home" Franklin told Chop. He ran away behind the house is where I guess we're he sleep. We drove off. We was in silent's

"So where did you learn to shoot kid" Franklin ask breaking the silent's

"My father he taught me how to shoot when I was ten and he got me my first gun when I was twelve. He said one day I can go on a heist with him but he retired so it never happen" I said looking out the window

"Damn he taught you how to shoot" Franklin said surprised

"Yea when I turn thirteen he took me to a shooting range. I have other guns in my room hidden. The Uzi is just the one I carry. When we pulled up to my house, the tennis couch which was training mom jump out the window with his and he was in his underwear and get in his car driving away

"Oh no" I said getting out the car I can hear dad yelling. I open the door and dad was coming down the stair with mom following him with a towel on.

"What the fuck going on" Franklin said

"I caught my wife in bed with her tennis couch and I'm going to track him down. Coming" Dad said. Walking out the door

"Shit let's do this" Franklin said following my dad. I glare at my mother

"Wipe that damn look off your face" Mom scolded. I rolled my eyes and ran after my dad

"Wait for me I want to come" I said I get in the middle of them in the truck and we drove off with mom saying don't kill him. I might kill him. We chased after him when we stop at his house on a mountain. Dad was talking to him he want to pull his house of the mountain so I helped Franklin tie cable wire on the deck of the mansion. We get back in the truck and were pulling it I was laughing my ass off. When it fell that was just the icing on the cake. We drove off.

"That was awesome" I said laughing. Dad cell phone ring I lean over to hear that was the tennis couch and we find out that the house we destroyed was not his house he was hiding out there. I stop listening after a while then out of nowhere some guys was behind us. A bullet flew passed my head.

"Holy crap whoever the hell that is they are not friendly" I said

"Franklin try to shoot them" Dad said trying to lose them. 5 minutes have passed and we finally lost them. And we went back home. When we get home I went in the kitchen and grab a bag of chips and just sat in the living room. Mom and dad were fighting about what happen.

Man This Family Have Problems


	4. Arthur's Note

**Hello everyone **

**I have been getting some complaints and some advice on my story "Daddy's Dangerous Little Girl" and I am here to tell you. **

**Even know Michael De Santa would never put his family in danger there is a secret that ether of them did not know about so you will find that out soon.**

**I would like to thank the people for their advice I do appreciate it. Thank You.**

**Also some people are talking about why she would have a gun at a young age. Well in some countries the parents do teach a child to shot because some people have to hunt for their food. They don't have stores where they can get it. **

**One thing I want you to know. This is no one story but mine. Even know I do make mistakes a lot of people do it. Like I always say "if you don't like it, don't read it."**

**Thank you all for reading and Thanks for your advice**


End file.
